greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Entity
History Origin The Predator is the sentient embodiment of all of the love in the universe and was most likely born at the beginning of sentience, similar to the Ion Entity and Parallax. Its creation came at the beginning of time when the universe was devoid of sentient life, until the arrival of the Life Entity. After entering into Earth and bringing about the rise of living beings, the Emotional Entities were formed with each developing as its respective emotion was felt. Love was the third field of energy that was born in the Emotional Spectrum and signaled the rise of the Predator Entity. However, its origin was at a time clouded when it became associated with a Maltusian demon which sprang from the blood of the creator Daalon after he was slain by his children the Triarch. Vowing not to harm the innocent, the demon was banished and instead pledged to get revenge against the true inheritors of the Triarch; the Guardians of the Universe. In the Anti-Matter Universe, it was said that the Predator was in fact a member of a race of Qwardian demons from one of their deepest hell which plagued their race. For a time, the Predator attached itself to Carol Ferris who was known as the supervillain Star Sapphire. In that time, she was led to believe that the entity was simply the more aggressive masculine side of her personality which came out to protect her from harm and showed great love to her. The Predator Entity in its guise as a man courted Carol Ferris and later battled Hal Jordan for her love; after defeating it, the creature merged with Star Sapphire. It was eventually revealed that it was a parasitic creature which was later separated from Carol Ferris and that the Star Sapphire was also an energy based being that inhabited her body. At some point manifested into the material universe from the body of Half Life during a spell to restore his deceased body parts but he managed to force it back to its realm. Afterwards, the evil Kindred Grim used his augmented powers to create a portal to the home realm of the Predators which allowed an army of such demons to invade Qward. The deal the Predators made with Kindred Grim was that they would feast on all the souls on Qward whereupon they would empower him to merge the Anti-Matter Universe with the Positive Matter counterpart. However, they were defeated by Superboy and the Ravers when they managed to shut the portal to their hellish realm and Sparx used her Qwa-Angel enhanced powers to destroy the demons but at the cost of her superpowers. At some point, the Predator had also mated with the Star Sapphire and seemingly gave birth to a child but were both killed by the demon Neron who spirited the offspring away. War of Light At some point, the Zamarons captured the Predator Entity and imprisoned it within the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery in order to use its power to create their Star Sapphire Corps who wielded the violet light of love. Inside the central body of the Central Power Battery were the crystalline remains of two lovers which contained the entity. The renegade Guardian Scar revealed to Black Hand that he was also the embodiment of death and compared him to the Predator Entity. Queen Aga'po and her Zamarons intended for the newly recruited Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphires to become the eventual host of the Predator as they believed her experience would be useful in taming the entity. During The Blackest Night, Black Lantern Power Rings emerged on Zamaron and entered the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, reanimating the bodies of Khufu and Chay-Ara, which shattered the crystal allowing for the Predator Entity to gain its freedom. This act devastated much of the Zamaron homeworld and signalled the fall of one of the lights of the Emotional Spectrum. The Brightest Day Following the end of the Blackest Night Prophecy and the defeat of Nekron, the Life Entity's seemingly disappeared and its energy coalesced into a White Lantern Power Battery that manifested on Earth. This relic was uncovered by Sinestro who attempted to claim it but was unable to move it. Thus, he recruited both Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris to help him move the Power Battery though both failed. During a collective effort by all three of them, a surge of energy came from the Power Battery and it created partially undead apparitions of the resurrected heroes that were brought back to life. Amongst their number was Aquaman who urged Hal Jordan to "find them". Confused, Jordan asked Aquaman to clarify and once more the voice commanded "find them!" whereupon the trio were bombarded with images of the Emotional Entities including the Predator Entity. Carol located the Predator in Las Vegas, where the Predator possesses a stalking photographer named Abraham. She, Hal and Larfleeze fought him and trashed portions of the casino. She revealed that the host is controlling the Predator, not the other way around. Carol manages to purge the Predator out of Abraham by "kissing" him. The Zamarons teleported them to Zamaron to imprison it. However, Carol disagrees with them and tells them that relying on the Predator is wrong and that they should embrace their own love instead. Queen Aga'po agrees with Carol and gives up her life to power the Central Power Battery. Before dying, she gave her position to Carol who was tasked with leading both the Zamarons and the Star Sapphires. Afterwards, the Predator remained in a passive docile state whilst being around Carol Ferris who told Hal Jordan that she would remain to not only lead the Star Sapphires but ensure with the Zamarons that the Predator Entity did not rampage out of control. When Jordan attempted to get her to return to Earth, the Predator acted aggressively leading to Hal creating a dragon construct to attack the Entity but Carol stopped the fight as she protected the Entity of Love. Jordan later commented that she now had a "new boyfriend" to which she commented that he should return to his new girlfriend, namely Jillian Pearlman, on Earth. Afterwards, Zamaron came under attack when a portal from Hawkworld opened allowing Queen Shrike as well as her Man Hawks to attack the planet in order to claim the power of the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. This led to Carol on top of the Predator and leading it to free Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Upon their release, the Predator Entity exclaimed that their undying love had the power to repower the planet once more. During the fight, the Predator sensed the black heart of Khea Taramka of Earth which was devoid of love and stated that she had no love for anyone - not even herself. The only love she had was for power and asked whether she was capable of wielding absolute power whereupon it possessed Queen Shrike and took her as its latest host, which attacked Ferris as well as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She was defeated though the Predator was later captured by Krona who implanted the Love Entity within a Guardian until he was defeated in the War of The Green Lanterns. Light's Out The fate of the Predator remained unknown except that it was no longer with the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Following the defeat of Volthoom, an unexplained event began where the Emotional Spectrum users had their Power Rings beginning to fail them. The Zamarons experienced this when they could not charge their Power Rings and believed it was because of the absence of the Predator. On a distant world, the Predator had become starved and was called by the Life Entity in order to seek out White Lantern Kyle Rayner. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Predator Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Predator_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/predator/29-12675/ Category:Emotional Embodiment